


Facing The Devil

by TheLadyOfManyFandoms



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Again, F/M, I suck at tags, Some angst, and take no crap from lucifer, implied sexual tension, like you need a magnifying glass to see it, you're a badass angel, you're epic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-01 23:08:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6540349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyOfManyFandoms/pseuds/TheLadyOfManyFandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You return to Heaven only to find that the <i>'god-squad'</i> are listening to Lucifer's proposition. Naturally, you don't stand for anything that he says.</p>
<p>
  <b>Based on SPN episode 11x18 – Hell’s Angel, so beware of spoilers.</b>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Facing The Devil

**Author's Note:**

> What? Another Castiel story? Well, in honour of me officially graduating university yesterday afternoon (fancy cap and all), I thought you all deserved to share in my joy. <3
> 
> _I don't own SPN or its characters, I merely guided the storyline._

  
[](https://45.media.tumblr.com/8781f14e097d43cb44fecf6ed28ceaa6/tumblr_o59i4fR7BE1ubpaq0o2_250.gif)

* * *

“If it makes you all comfortable, you could call me god.” Lucifer suggested. The angels were tangled, unsure of what to do with their current predicament. They either fight the Darkness with no help or fight the Darkness with Lucifer – the banished angel. Lucifer looked around at his brothers and sisters and saw the way in which they were actually considering his offer which warmed his vessel’s heart.

“Yeah, I don’t think so.” A familiar voice countered. Angel heads turned in fear of incurring the archangel’s wrath at this rebellious voice but Lucifer was relaxed when you came into view. 

“Hi, honey.” Lucifer greeted with a sickly sweet voice. You rolled your eyes at his nickname for you and looked around at the angels who were obeying his commands. You could understand why they were terrified but you wished they understood that you were far more powerful than the archangel. 

“I was just telling them about my plan…”

“To act as their leader and defeat the darkness – I know, I heard your stupid speech.” You cut across him as you walked through the angels who were standing. Most of them were too scared to look at you with Lucifer in the room so you decided to settle the score with him first. 

“Tell them to go back to their duties. You’ve got them cowering in fear.” You demanded and Lucifer pursed his lips.

“I would but they need my help. And so do you.”

“I’ve already told you. I won’t do jack-squat for you until I talk to my angel for ten minutes.”

“Five.” Lucifer offered but you wouldn’t buy into it that easily.

“Seven.” You counter-offered which seemed to settle with the devil with the way that he nodded. You watched as Lucifer grinned at your courage and chuckled.

“Seven minutes in Heaven. How exciting!” He said joyfully before grabbing your arms and pulling you roughly towards him. 

He had his hand sitting behind your neck and rested his forehead on yours while staring deep into your (e/c) eyes. Lucifer may have been in Castiel’s body and it may have been intoxicating for you to be so close but you couldn’t deny the overwhelming sense of evil that surrounded him. 

“Sorry but no deal.” He whispered. He leaned in, close enough to kiss you, but pulled away at the last second. Lucifer let you go from his grip and you felt like you could breathe again. Taking in a breath of fresh air, you looked around at the angels and hoped that they would back your play.

“We don’t need him.” You told them but instead of nods, you got doubtful faces staring back. “What? We don’t.”

Lucifer looked at the angels to his side and knew what they were thinking. They might have been scared of him but they were more frightened of the Darkness making it clear to see where the angelic allegiance was sitting. Turning to you, Lucifer bit his lower lip and grinned with a gentle head-tilt.

“Yeah, I don’t think they’re buying into it.” He whispered playfully. The angels sat there, quiet and vigilant as though one movement could result in their destruction. You couldn’t believe that they would be so fragile while you – the Shield of God – stood among them but as it happened, you didn’t have all the time in the world to convince them to cast the devil out. 

Taking a step back, you let out a sad and defeated sigh and then looked up and locked eyes with the devil parading around in Castiel’s chosen vessel. 

“You can go to Hell, Lucifer.” You spat, turning on your heel and stormed out of the white room.

“Not without you!” Lucifer called out in return as he watched you leave.

With (Y/n) out of earshot and headed for the staircase, Lucifer clapped his hands together and focused his attention on his feathered brothers and sisters.

“Now, about the Darkness.”


End file.
